1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to security for network enabled computing devices. More particularly, the present invention is related to a method and apparatus for a platform-based trust verifying service for multi-party verification.
2. Description
The World Wide Web is moving towards a services model. A service provider on the World Wide Web controls a subset of services and delivers them to the consumer utilizing a set of distributed capabilities within the purview of a contract. Today there are many malicious users on the World Wide Web, and many devices are not wholly reliable in the information they provide for a variety of reasons. If the consumer platform is compromised, either by malicious code running on the platform or for other reasons, the service provider and/or the services they deliver to the consumer may also be compromised.